A Bucket of Ships
by Jay Desi
Summary: A collection of one shots that I'm writing for the yaoi, het, and yuri ships of Yugioh! First up, Angstshipping!
1. Angstshipping

_I own nothing. Just thought I should let you know. Not Yugioh nor the peanut song. _

Found a Peanut

"I found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now. That's why I have a peanut and there's nothing you can do about it right now!" Malik sang in a horridly high voice.

"Malik, will you please stop it." Ryou sighed annoyed. He had gone through two and a half hours of the song that would never end, and when seemed that insanity had stopped, it was reborn in a peanutty shell.

"It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten just now. That's right it was rotten and there's nothing you can do about it right now!"

"That's not even how the song goes." he growled.

"Ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it anyway just now. That's right I ate it anyways and I forgot to chew! Nearly choked on it."

"Did you actually eat a peanut you found on the ground?" Ryou gaped slightly worried at this point.

"I got sick, got sick, got sick just now. Just now I got sick and I think I'm gonna' puke!" Malik finished this line with a string of gagging noises. Ryou had to resist the urge to smack upside the head for they were just passing the principle's office on the way out of the school.

"I threw it up, threw it up, threw it up just now. Just now I threw it up and it's all over your shoe!" Ryou rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Malik, will you please stop singing for the love of everything good in this world!" Ryou yelled dramatically. The two were crossing the road when Ryou's little outburst occurred and several people stopped to locate the source of the yell.

"Wasn't a peanut, wasn't a peanut, wasn't a peanut just now. Just now I realized it wasn't a peanut it was actually your mom!"

"Shut up Malik!" he growled, no longer fighting the impulse to smack the Egyptian in the back of his blonde head.

"Ow! Fine, I'll stop singing." Malik yelped darting out of range of Ryou's attacks. The boys continued to walk in silence until...

"Hey Ryou,"

"What?"

"Is that crap?" Malik gaped pointing at Ryou's pocket.

"Oh no! My chocolate! My pants!" Ryou jumped into the air whilst trying to pry the melted candy bar out of his pocket. "Urgh." he grunted throwing the melted mess into the gutter.

"You do realize that's littering."

"Shut up." He sighed at the sight of Malik's smirk. He walked to up to a newspaper stand and bought a copy of the city business section to use as a napkin.

"I don't think Kaiba would be very happy about you wiping crap on the business section Ryou." Malik sighed innocently.

"Aren't you a little old for those jokes, Malik?" Ryou mocked in the same innocent voice. The mess would not leave his hands without a fight, and it seemed to Ryou that he wasn't getting rid of it, just spreading it around.

"Hey, Ryou." Malik stopped their progression down the street.

"Yes, Malik?" He groaned tiredly.

"You have some chocolate on your face." Before the white haired boy could reply, a wet tongue was lapping up the treat off of his cheek. When Malik pulled away, Ryou was blushing a bright pink. No matter how long they had been together, he still wasn't used to the blonde's affection. Malik grabbed his hand and started pulling him along the road towards a gas station. "That was tasty, I'll buy some more."

"You don't have to." Ryou smiled as they browsed the candy isle.

Two dark chocolate bars and a pack of gum later, the boys exited the shop and were back on the trail to Ryou's apartment. Humming to himself quietly Ryou almost didn't notice when Malik stopped.

"What is-" he began but was cut off by the blonde's mouth. After a few moments they pulled away and began to walk again.

"You taste like chocolate." Malik taunted while sticking a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Well is that really a bad thing." Ryou smirked playfully as they reached his apartment building. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend once more before turning and heading towards the door. Before he could make it, Malik pulled him back.

"Holy shit, look a peanut!" Malik exclaimed pointing to the ground.

76767667677676767677667676776767677667767676767677676767676776767676767676767677676767676

The first of hopefully many more to come. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and if you have a request on which ship I should do next send it with your review!


	2. Tendershipping

_I still own nothing._

"talking"

'mindlink'

_thoughts_

Mirrors

"Ryou!" Bakura hissed softly. Nothing responded. The ancient thief had been wandering the dark halls of his own mind when everything changed. The walls were no longer ancient crumbling stone but mirrors. Luminescent, one leading into another, in long and sharp turns. The floor had turned from warm sand to cool metal.

"Ryou!" Bakura hissed again, this time loud enough to wake the dead. The spirit stared angrily at his reflections, willing one of them to have the softer features of his hikari. He wanted an explanation as to why he was suddenly thrown into the timid boy's soul room.

"Ryou I swear to Ra, if you don't answer me..." he let his sentence trail off as a bright light reflected off the mirrors. He ran in the direction he believed it was coming from.

When he finally made it to the source of light, he was more than a little surprised to see two giant windows. The two giant openings were almond shaped. Bakura stalked to the windows and glared out of them at a giant head.

"What the-" Bakura mumbled as he recognized the head as the Pharaoh's hikari, Yugi.

"You should come too, Ryou! It would be fun!!!" The cheery boy tried to persuade.

"Thanks Yugi, but I don't think..."

"If you're worried about Bakura, I can handle him if he decides to do anything hostile." A deeper, more mature voice sounded from the short boy's mouth.

"I'd like to see you try, Pharaoh." Bakura sneered at the giant image of his nemesis.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Ryou mumbled down trodden.

"Smart kid." Bakura grunted. He was vaguely aware that as the conversation was proceeding, the walls were turning from their previous gray color to a dark blue. The color of the walls was reflected by the mirrors.

"Well if you change your mind..." Yugi smiled sadly. The teen turned and ran to catch up with his other friends who had grown tired of waiting for him.

Ryou looked down at his shoes, succeeding in making Bakura mildly seasick. The boy started to head for the door to the classroom when he was called back by his teacher. "Mr. Bakura, may I have a word?" Her voice was sharp and strict.

"Yes, ma'am?" He answered politely.

"You've been absent, six times this month!" She exploded in frustration. Her brown eyes were trying to analyze what was going on in her students head.

"I've handed in the missed work, haven't I?" Ryou replied still politely though the irritated hint in his voice could be picked up if one were listening. Around Bakura, the walls were starting to change from their navy blue shade to a blood red. It was slightly chilling to see how his innocent hikari could project such a disturbing soul room.

"The work isn't the problem. The problem is most of those absences weren't excused! Do you honestly have more important matter to attend to that requires you to skip class?" She interrogated angrily.

"Anything's more important than listening to you babble about nothing, woman." Bakura huffed. Ryou continued to apologize to his angry teacher, though he couldn't conjure a suitable excuse for the woman. After receiving his two detention punishment, Ryou sulked out of the class room.

"Hey look, it's the creepy albino!" a crude voice leered from behind Ryou as he walked out of the school doors. Three bulky figures and one skinny beak-nosed teen, bolted forward to block Ryou's way. The smaller and obviously less violent Ryou was trapped with the door to his back. Unfortunately that particular escape route could only be opened from the inside.

"Hey what's the rush?" One of the big teens grunted.

"Maybe he's afraid of catching fire. I mean it is still daylight, and vampires are allergic to the sun." The skinny one replied, the other three laughed obnoxiously to the stupid insult.

"You want to know what it's like to be on fire, huh?" Bakura smirked deviously to himself. He was sadly disappointed to find he could not take control of the body in his hikari's soul room. So, in alternative he settled for cursing at the idiotic teens and committing their faces to memory so he could take revenge later.

"So you idiots can't find anything better to do, than to stand here and block my way." A cold voice sneered from the now open door.

"Shit, my old man works for Kaiba. Let's get out of here." The skinny one growled and led his pack away from Ryou.

The teen billionaire stalked passed Ryou without a glance, but Ryou felt compelled to verbally express his gratitude. "Thanks, Kaiba."

"Whatever." Was the stoic reply. Ryou took the teen's words as an odd form of 'your welcome', Bakura however began fuming.

"Annoying spoiled priest! He should have all of his money and fancy shit shoved straight up his--"

'Bakura, that's not nice.' Bakura jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around him bewildered.

"So you can hear me!" Bakura growled accusingly.

'Yes, I can.'

"I'm going to give you five seconds to explain." He hissed in a malevolent tone.

'I wanted you to see. But, you haven't learned anything. Or maybe you just don't care.'

"Care about what?" he yelled losing his patience.

'Me.' That simple word caused a silence that seemed longer than a millennia, but lasted only a second.

"Of course I care about you, baka!"

'You have an odd way of showing it.'

"Why do you think I send all those idiotic bullies to the shadow realm, or why do I continuously take over the body when I know you can't handle the situation, or why-"

'Bakura, if you cared you'd let me go with my friends.'

"Then go to the stupid party!"

'Thanks, Baku!' After a blinding flash of light, Bakura was put back into his own soul room. After regaining his balance he growled to no one in particular.

"I hate it when he does that."

76767677676767676767767676767677676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Yay, I updated! Please review and send requests!


End file.
